We should stop maybe not
by Herperlo.D
Summary: Harry only had half an hour left to prepare, but somehow, half an hour suddenly became an hour. Oops.
1. Morning after

Hi! I'm back with this one-shot. It is not very long, but I am dead tired now.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here except for the plot.

If there are any grammar mistakes, I have no Beta so they are all mine. Please point it out to me if you see it.

* * *

Harry smiled to himself as an arm draped itself across his waist. Snuggling closer to the body behind him, he burrowed deeper into the soft black comforter covering both of their naked bodies. He shivered as a mouth nipped his ear before sucking the small patch of skin softly, slowly moving downwards to his neck, creating a trail of blossoming red marks that contrasted beautifully with his pale skin. He bit his lip as the arm around his waist mover downwards, stopping at his thigh and drew small circles suggestively, getting closer to a certain part of him with every stroke. Harry giggled and nudged the body with his head.

"We can't do this now. We have to get ready in half an hour. You know how Severus gets if we are late."

The chest behind him rumbled as he chuckled. "You know i don't care what Severus thinks. He can wait for as long as I want." Harry gasped as the hand suddenly grabbed him, stroking him to hardness with just a few tugs. "Anyway, half an hour is all I need." The mouth at his neck suddenly latched onto the juncture between his neck and shoulder and sucked.

"Ahh... Nghh... No...s-stop."

He couldn't stop himself from reacting when another hand reached upwards to pinch his nipples, twisting them between two slender fingers and sending small bolts of pleasure down his spine to his leaking cock. The hand lazily stroking him suddenly gave a sharp tug and Harry could not stop the loud moan from spilling out of his lips. He whined softly when the hand suddenly disappeared along with the one playing with his nipples and found himself flipped onto his back, with a mouth crushing his. Harry relaxed as a hot tongue slipped out of the sinful mouth and licked his lips, demanding entrance. He happily parted them and moaned again as the tongue mapped out his mouth, going so far in that he thought he was going to choke on it, but the mouth moved away before he could. He squeaked adorably when he was lifted from the bed bridal style and carried to the bathroom.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt his skin connect with warm waters as he was lowered into a tub filled with lightly rose-scented water. Harry felt the hard body settle behind him, arms wrapping themselves around his waist to pull him closer. Harry laughed again as his husband bent down to nuzzle his neck, trailing small kisses from his jaw to his collarbone and back up again before capturing his plump lips into another searing kiss that left him panting and very aroused. Judging by the hardness pressing itself against his arse, he knew that he was not the only one affected.

Harry gasped in surprise when he felt a finger probing his entrance. He hadn't even realised that he had moved. The finger slipped easily into his hole, still stretched from their activities lat night that had consisted of leather, toys and lots of cum. He still shivered in delight whenever he thought about it. The sinful mouth pressed itself against his again in the exact moment that another finger slipped in, easily lubricated by the cum that had remained inside. His nipples were pinched again as long fingers pumped him until he was nearly at the edge before another finger was added, slamming all three straight into his prostate, catapulting him to his orgasm. His back arched as he opened his mouth in a silent scream, thick ropes of cum spilling into the hot waters around them. He panted harshly as he sagged back onto the muscular chest behind him, fingers in his arse still pumping slowly, stimulating his over-sensitive prostate once in a while. He mewled as he felt the sharp bolts of pleasure stirring his limp cock. It never ceases to amaze him just how fast he could recover sometimes, although his husband's stamina is even more amazing, able to last through six of his orgasm which reduced him into a pile of sobbing, over sensitive goo on the bed before letting his seed fill his hole.

Harry clenched his hands tightly around his husband's arms as he lifted him so that the tip of his cock would just slip in him, making whimper in need. A warm breath that puffed against his ear had him moaning.

"Beg for it." Harry could hit the bastard. He could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Pl-please! I need you long, thick cock in me! St-stretch me un-until I feel so fu-ahhhhh!" His husband growled and slammed his cock into him, filling him until he could just burst with the multitude of sensations he was feeling. He was brought up again, not given any time to adjust before he was bouncing quickly on strong thighs, the large cock in him slamming into his prostate with every stroke, the coil in his stomach coiled tighter and tighter until he couldn't take it anymore.

"I-I'm coming!" But fingers tightly gripped the base of his cock, preventing his release and Harry nearly sobbed in frustration. He was so close! He could tell from the loud grunts behind him that his husband was also not going to last much longer either. Then suddenly, he was toppling off the edge with a single command.

"Cum with me."

White spots danced across his vision as a powerful orgasm ripped itself from him, his second orgasm of the morning. He felt his husband's hot seed flood into him, not a single drop spilled from the still clenched muscle keeping the rapidly softening cock in his arse. His husband turned them so that Harry was bracing himself against the edge of the tub, all without taking himself out of Harry. He summoned something with a wave of his hand before slipping himself from Harry's red hole and quickly slide a butt plug into the clenching hole to keep his cum from their recent session and some from last night as well until he decided otherwise. Harry gasped softly as he stood up, the head of the plug dug itself into his oversensitive prostate, sending bolts of pleasure through his body that had him collapsing to his knees and panting while he tried to keep himself under control. The tick base of the plug had him stretched just a little less than his husband's thick girth, but still considered quite big compared to the average size. He doesn't know how he is going to survive the ball with thousands of people looking at him as he walked with a butt plug up his arse.

Harry stood up in shaky legs as his husband dried him up quickly before carrying him to the bedroom where he let him drop onto the bed, driving the plug deeper, pushing it harder against his prostate. He cried out in pleasure before shooting his smirking husband a dark glare and mumbled wanker under his breath. His husband gently dressed him first, a pair of black slacks and shirt and jacket with his emerald tie as the only form of colour. His husband dressed similarly except that his tie was a rich wine-red which made his eyes seem more unnatural than its original brown-red colour.

Harry was lead out of the room slowly, his husband leading him with a hand at the small of his back, mindful of the large, green butt plug lodged deep in his beloved's sexy arse, keeping his seed in his body. Just thinking about his mark in his chosen made him want to growl and take him right there in the hallway, but the sharp glance that Harry sent his way stopped him. It seemed as though Harry could always tell what he was about to do. he nearly laughed at the sight of a pacing potions master in front of the double doors that lead to the dinning room. Snape looked up when he heard them coming and fixed the both of them a dark glare.

"You are half an hour late." Tom smiled at the obvious concern and Harry giggles so cutely beside him. He couldn't wait until the bloody ball ended so that he could pound his Harry into the bed until neither of them could think straight.

"I don't care. I don't even want to go to the ball." After all, what is the point of going if people are just going to end up staring at the both of them until they leave. "The bloody minister could just bugger off. Doesn't he remember just who is the one who put him in that position?" He narrowed his eyes at one of his closest advisors.

"M-my Lord, I-I hadn't- I apologise for my disrespectful behaviour. Please forgive me." By now, Severus was already on his knees, with his head bowed as he hoped that his Lord was in a good mood.

Harry gripped the arm around his waist softly and gave him a small shake of his head when Tom looked at him. Scowling, he barked, "Fine, but remember to think before you speak in the future, you might not be so lucky the next time." They left with a soft pop, leaving a sweating potions master behind him who was currently praying thanks to every single god he knew.

* * *

There! I have finished a short one-shot. I hope this is enough. If you have any ideas or suggestions, please feel free to pm me. I you hadn't realised who this man was before the man was called Tom, you are really slow. I don't have anymore energy to type anymore so I am stopping here. Good night!


	2. Prequel posted!

I have posted a prequel of this as requested by **Blackrose2255. **It's called My Angel. It is about what happened the night before.

But, just a warning, it contains BDSM, toys, cum and over-stimulatation. So if you are not keen on these type of things don't read it.

If you have any requests for me to write just PM me. However, I will reject some requests that are too extreme for my taste.

I hope you would enjoy!

-I give my viewers and reviewers many thanks for reading my fics. I am grateful for your support.

Sorry it took so long, but go and take a look!


End file.
